


Here's To Another Year

by Dragoniped



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas Fluff, M/M, RvB Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: North and York go "Christmas Shopping", which is York's excuse for a Christmas Date.Written for @greetingsadventurer on Tumblr as part of the RvB Secret Santa gift exchange.
Relationships: Agent North Dakota/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Kudos: 13





	Here's To Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and late, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you had a Merry Christmas and enjoy the fic!

"We were supposed to meet 20 minutes, what are you doing?" North's voice sounded tired on the order side of the phone, clearly unimpressed at this impromptu call.

"I just lost track of time doin' somethin', and I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be that late?" Next time he shouldn't start with 'I'll be late.'

There was a pause before North replied. "What's that sound?"

"Nothing." The reply was maybe quicker than needed.

"... Are you breaking into something." There was an unvoiced sigh in those words, showing the exasperation.

"No no no, of course not, I'm behaving-" He tried to move the pins quieter, not wanting North to hear it but he was so damn close.

"It's your own door, isn't it."

"... yes."

"York."

"I lost the key! How else was I supposed to get in?" York let out a silent cheer; the door was finally open.

"Ask one of the people holding a spare? Look where you lost it? Call a locksmith?"

"It's open now anyway so it's fine." He closed the door quietly behind himself and stuck the phone on speaker. "Wait, why would I call a locksmith when I can do it myself?"

"So people don't think you're breaking and entering and call the police, again." It was obvious North was trying to stay serious but the chuckle over last times exploits easily broke the tone. York could feel himself smiling as well.

"I thought I asked you to forget about that? It was awful." He covered his mouth to hide his own giggles.

"What did you tell her? That it was legal breaking and entering?" The laughter was clear in North's words and it brought the embarrassment straight back.

"She didn't believe me afterwards when I said I lived there, I don't blame her." He'd thrown the phone on his bed now so he could get ready but neither of them seemed to want to end the conversation.

"Maybe next time don't try to break into your house in the middle of the day." North laughed again.

"If I did it at night, it'd be twice as suspicious!" He was smiling through his complaints - this was an old 'argument'.

It wasn't until he was ready that he picked up his phone, putting it back against his ear.

"Okay, I'm about to leave and it'll take me 10-15 minutes to walk it?" York checked his pockets again, confirming he'd grabbed a new key along with other essentials.

"Good I-"

York swore loudly, turning his phone off speaker and putting it back to his ear. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" There was a hint of concern already in North's voice.

"Yes, uh, speaker."

"Oh," York could swear he heard North laugh again but wasn't about to complain. "So it'll take me about 10 minutes to drive, I'll go set off now."

"10 minutes? Are you actually going to go under the speed limit?" York was already slipping on a coat and making his way out the door, he had to get there first.

"You shut up, I'll see you in 10." There was no exchange of goodbyes, just a small beep to signify the call had ended.

This was going to be perfect.

He now had 10 minutes to get there, find the perfect spot and think of the best line he could.

Obviously, since it was 'The Season' he'd dressed as Chrismassy as he could, wearing a set of raindeer antlers and a mixture of brown and tan. The antlers had a few small bells on them but so did the Santa hat he'd brought North so he couldn't complain.

It was cold but the faux fur and fuzzy gloves was enough to keep him comfortable enough to sit on the wall by the entrance. With the tree beside him, North would have to see him before entering.

It took a few boring minutes in the snow - with far too many stares from random strangers - for the text from North to arrive. Just one word: Parking.

Belatedly, York realised he didn't know what noise reindeer make.

Well, no time to think of it now, he'd stick with one of the pick up line he chose. Or all of them.

North walked up with a slight smile, dressed warmly but otherwise no different to how he usually dressed. York grinned back, waiting until North was in earshot before speaking.

"Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas?" That caused North's smile to grow.

"York, we're already dating." He shook his head despite his smile.

"Call me Rudolph, because you just sleighed me." York tapped one of the felt antlers, causing several bells to twinkle softly.

North chuckled. "Are you going to keep going Rudolph or can we go shop?"

"Of course, of course, shopping." York stood up, grabbing something from his bag before sliding it back on his back. "I brought candy canes?"

North grabbed one and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the pick-up line he knew was coming.

"But even Santa doesn't make candy as sweet as you." York chuckled at North's over exaggerated sigh. "Seriously though, can we go ice skating before we shop cause otherwise we'd have to watch our stuff and it is the Christmas market."

"Okay, just try not to fall over too much." North teased casually, linking arms with York.

"I can rollerblade, what's the difference?" He gave North a small nudge, fishing into his pocket to pull out a Santa hat and sticking it on North's head - or attempting to. It turned out it was somewhat difficult with only one hand.

"Oh you sweet summer child." Thankfully, North decided to help him with the hat. Both people only using one hand was still less effective than one person using two but it got the job done. "Falling on ice hurts a lot more and is a lot colder."

"Well, I believe in my balance? And if I'm gonna fall, I'll just drag you down with me." He knocked against North gently, still grinning like an idiot.

North nudged him back, easily taking a step to accommodate York's stumble. "You can't even walk, I'll just drop you."

"You love me too much." He sent North a quick wink. 

"Do I though?" The teasing tone was still there, a matching smile remaining while York bought the tickets and they both grabbed a pair of skates.

North was the first on the ice, having done a slow lap by the time York was stepping on.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" He flashed North a smile that was probably as nervous as he felt, tightly gripping the side so his feet can't slide out from under him. Judging by North's chuckle, he wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"You're the one who wanted to come here," he shook his head, smiling fondly, "just take my hand, I won't let you fall." He held out a hand.

"Promise?" He took the hand regardless, hesitantly releasing the railing.

"As much as any guy in an ice rink can." North was quick to prove his point, stopping York's immediate stumble when he slid closer.

"This is much harder than roller skating." He grabbed onto North's arm as he fought the ice to find his centre of balance.

"It's much easier when you're moving."

It didn't take them long to start moving - North correcting him as they went. They picked up speed as York gained confidence but were careful not to go too fast.

Conversation started to vary as the actions fell from the forefront: chatting more about their plans for Christmas then New Years; talking about the friends and family they still had to shop for; and discussing all the memories that came to mind.

The talking was only stopped by the occasional bit of laughter (like when your finally fell) or the odd complaint (when other people were being obnoxious).

Eventually, it was time to leave the ice. There was too much left to do that they couldn't just stay here. Probably for the best.

"We should definitely go ice skating again." York gave a grin, having just finished tying his laces.

"It was fun, I wouldn't mind going again. Maybe next time we can go to one of the big rinks." North was still taking off his second skate.

"Is there any difference?"

"Less people usually than pop up rinks, also usually bigger."

"Oh."

York allowed the comfortable silence to fall, handing North his skates with a small 'thanks' but not attempting to start another conversation until they were back out in the market again.

"Where to next?" He started leading North back among the wooden buildings that made up the market.

"I want to get some mulled wine… And some food. Other than that just look around for presents?"

York nodded, correcting their course slightly. "Food first cause I'm starving. They should have mulled wine near it as well."

"Burgers?" North was clearly checking for the shortest queue and at this point York would eat a rock so the choice was easy.

"How about I get the burgers, you get the mulled wine, and we meet at that empty table over there?" He gestured to the one in question, whether it would remain empty or not.

"Sure you don't want to wait together? I'm not in a hurry." There was a slight frown on North's face but his expression was easily one of slight confusion - splitting up wasn't a regular occurrence on their outings (even when it would make things quicker).

"Table might be taken by then and it's pretty busy, wouldn't hurt to save some time." York gave North's hand a squeeze as he unlinked their arms, still smiling.

"If you insist, just don't mess up my order. I want-" York cut him off immediately.

"Chicken burger - just a little mayo, and sweet potato fries, right?"

North shook his head, smiling fondly. "Right."

"Don't miss me too much." York called, the second North went to leave.

"You can't stop me." North called back, grinning.

York didn't bother to hide his laugh, watching North weave through different queues to get to the line he needed. He really loved that guy.

It was only coming up to their first Christmas together as boyfriends but it was natural with how much time they'd spent together as friends. 

He could still remember passing out on the floor with North on their second Christmas: both of them had been up wrapping presents last minute and fallen asleep watching cheesy Christmas movies at some point in the early morning. Their friends had been nice enough to leave them to sleep but eventually the noise of a busy household was enough to wake them up.

It was a fond memory; he still had a few pictures from it saved in various places - both printed and digital. He liked saving them, locking the moments away in a box so he could look back and relieve them at various highs and lows throughout his life.

York looked back, happy to see North already waiting at the table. Today seemed to be going well but there was one thing left to make it perfect: North's present.

It wasn't a Christmas present, exactly, but it was somewhat seasonal and needed to be given to him today. Simply because he wanted to make it as special as he felt it should be, and he was still unsure as to what North would think.

York grabbed the burgers, thanking the person behind the counter and heading over to their table. When he got to the table, North went to speak, but he held up a hand to stop him.

"Can I speak first? Sorry it's just.. somewhat important?" He put down the burgers and frowned at the look North gave him, backtracking immediately as he picked up his bag. "It's not.. bad? Just-" He frantically rummaged through his things, focusing more on finding the item than the words.

"Just..?" North offered clearly still somewhat worried but mostly confused.

"Just…" York held the wrapped item out to him. "I got you something. A present. To open. Right now." He offered a smile and sat down opposite him, bag being carelessly dropped to the floor by his feet.

"You didn't have to, I didn't even get you anything." North was turning the item over in his hands slowly but his smile was returning.

"Just open it!" His nervousness only seemed to add to his excitement at this point.

"Okay okay." And he did. Carefully of course, pulling the tape from the paper as if he didn't want to rip it before sliding the item out and inspecting it.

It was a calendar - personalised of course, with a name on the front and pictures on the pages. Each month had two sections, 'Past' and 'Present', with all the pictures being on the former but an equal space for new ones on the latter. July had the pictures from their holiday abroad while October had pictures of all their Halloween exploits from barely 2 months ago.

Even December was done, pictures of their trees and home decorations bordering a key that was taped to the page. Above it, the words 'Move in with me?' in York's terrible writing.

"I liked spending the last year with you and… I'd like to see a lot more of you in the next one." His face felt hot but he still gave North a semi-confident smile.

"Of course I'll move in with you." North pulled him into a hug, awkwardly done over the table but neither of them cared.

"This was a really cheesy way to ask you to move in… wasn't it?" He chuckled softly against North's cheek.

"Yes. I wouldn't have expected any less from you."

North was also the first to pull back from the hug, though the smile on his face stopped York complaining.

"What were you going to say when I came over?" York asked belatedly, taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh that? You forgot the fries."


End file.
